1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to passive optical networks (PONs) and more particularly to a system and method for providing storage compatibilities in a PON in an efficient and low cost manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Storage Area Network (SAN) is a high-speed and special-purpose network that interconnects a set of storage devices with associated servers. A SAN transfers data between computer systems and storage elements. SAN architectures may be employed by large enterprises that have tremendous data to backup, consolidate or replicate among different branches.
After power outages, terrorist attacks and other occurrences where power is lost, SAN extension is emerging to ensure business continuity. SAN extension essentially requires a primary site and backup site to be apart up to hundreds of miles, so that only one site will be affected in the case of a disaster. SAN extension through a dedicated leased line, such as a fiber channel (FC), is cost-prohibitive, and thus unaffordable to medium and small businesses.
SAN systems have been implemented in communications and data service systems by employing a cost-prohibitive dedicated channel. A dedicated channel means that the equipment and resources needed to run that channel must also be provided. This includes reserving channel-related hardware or even laying an additional fiber optic line.